Eternal Love and Commitment
by Adazula
Summary: Blue Diamond never thought ill of her elder sister. She tries her hardest to better than her absolute best for Yellow Diamond and that's all it matter to her. But when she gets tangled with rebel Sodalite, she soon learns there is more to this universe than meets the eye. OC X OC


Forbidden Love.

By: Adazula.

Story description: Blue Diamond never thought ill of her elder sister. She tries her hardest to better than her absolute best for Yellow Diamond and that's all it matter to her. But when she gets tangled with rebel Sodalite, she soon learns there is more to this universe than meets the eye.

 **This came to me literally from a daydream. I hope this is ok, because I already do think that this was a decent job on the story. There is only one chapter for this story. So Enjoy. Please tell what you think. I really would appreciate some** **input.**

 **I made some changes to it to make it better. Plus I also had to delete temporary the story to some disclaimers. So please give me something. A review. I know I seem desperate, but I really need someone's opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. Just my OCs**

* * *

Blue Diamond knew her sisters meant well. Despite the fact that she just watched many trouble making gems be destroyed in a public execution. Now those made her feel sick inside. She never liked witnessing these, but she never raised her voice about. She doesn't want to speak out against them. Even if she did, she just can't seem to find her voice.

When it comes to executing them, they have the gems destroyed by having the executioner smash their gems with a hammer repeatedly. The worst and most painful to be killed. It hurts to hear their screams as the hammer starts pounding on their gems. Blue would try her best to block it out, but it never really works. No matter how hard she tried.

" That's enough for today." Her eldest sister, Yellow Diamond, wave her finger nonchalantly at the guards to take the rest of them back to their prisons.

" That was a good execution dear sister." Clear Diamond sneered proudly at the gruesome sight as the rubies clean up the space of shattered gem pieces.

Blue looks at her sisters at why would they want to like something like this. But all she can see are their proud and powerful exteriors as always. Each of the Diamond sisters have their own abilities and specialties. Even then, no one dares to mess with them. Not if they want to end up the next smashed bits in the execution ring.

Yellow Diamond is obviously the most powerful. Her sharp short hair and attire makes her look really official, but also intimidating. Everyone who doesn't know her, even though it's impossible, will know she's not a person to mess with. Her Gem is located on the center of her chest. She can pull out a giant powerful sword from it. Its so large and heavy that she often has carry it over her shoulder after its been pulled out.

Clear Diamond has no hair. She's a paler shade of gold yellow and wore similar attire to their eldest sister. Her Gem was located on her sharp chin. When in fighting mode, she can pull out a multitude of sharp diamond daggers that can pierce through any armor in an instant. Not to mention that she is deadly accurate with those knives.

Blue on the other hand, is what a person would considered the fashionista of the trio. She is different from her sisters in terms of having a blue or silver color as opposed to their yellow shades. Her attire was of a silver dress that has an exposed back. She has a gold band over her silver long hair that is straight and has sharp edges. Her mouth and part of her nose is covered by a sheer mouth scarf as a decoration. Her Gem is located on the her the center of her right hip. Her weapon is a traditional fan that is razor sharp metal. It can be use a hand weapon as well it can be thrown and retract like a boomerang.

" Adequate at best Clear." Yellow said boredly as though it was not even significant to her. " I must adjourned to my study. You must attend to your public appearances with the pearl division." She said to Clear.

Clear bows respectively before their eldest sister and leaves. Leaving the other two sisters behind.

before she turns to Blue, " And Blue."

" Yes dear sister." Blue cleared her throat as she straightened her back.

Yellow smiled down at her, " Be sure to be deliver these plans to the Spinel scientist." As she hands her the rolled up diagrams.

" Yes dear sister." Blue said taking them.

" That's a good Diamond." Yellow said before she watches her youngest sister leave.

Out of the two Diamond sisters Yellow has, she always favored her youngest. Clear would try to copy Yellow. Too hard and deep down Yellow hated having an imitater. Blue on the other hand was innocent and has so much potential to offer. She has reminded Yellow of herself when she first became the ruler of this planet without trying to be.

Blue glides through the hallways down to the war meeting room and knocks on the wall near the sliding door.

" Yes your diamonds." A short servant bowed before her. A Sapphire.

Blue keeps a straight face as she said steadily, " Yellow Diamond has sent Spinel these." She holds out the diagrams for the sapphire to take. " Make sure she gets it immediately." She barked out the orders at the last minute.

The sapphire takes them without objection and bows before the doors slides close. Leaving the youngest diamond to herself.

Blue Diamond decides to spend the rest of her free time battle training. That should get those execution thoughts out of her head. She goes over to the training center where many other gems are training ruthlessly and vigorously. As a gem, let alone the sister to Yellow Diamond, she must be better than her absolute best. It's her job and her expectations. Anyone who doesn't give it their all and beyond is often looked down upon.

The training center consists of many smaller platforms, that is used for one on one fighting, that is hover the giant one that Blue Diamond is walking on. The only way to get to them is by stomping on the on the big platform under the smaller one you want to be on and you would be instantly levitated to that platform within seconds. Blue does that and she is instantly brought to the platform with only one gem on it.

She steps onto one of the small combat training platforms to see an unfamiliar gem.

" Do you wish to engage in combat?" The gem asked holding a short sword.

" Yes." Blue answers as she pulls out her razor fan from her hip.

She focuses on the gem before her. The gem was shorter than her, but had more of a solid built. She has boy short dark purple hair that fall over where her eyes should be and lighter purple skin complexion. She has this punk attire with a navy blue leather jacket and matching baggy pants with no shoes on her feet. Ironically her gem is located on her left hip. The opposite of Blue Diamond's gem.

Blue glares at this gem who is only holding a long knife with intimidation as though it was a powerful weapon. Blue smirks at this display. This should be an easy take down. She charges at this gem with her fan at ready to slice her but within seconds she was already flipped over and pinned to the ground by this gem with the smirk now on her face.

" Didn't see that one coming huh?" She said mockingly.

Blue grunts as she tries to come out from underneath her, but unfortunately this gem has got her pinned down good. For a gem she has never seen before in her life, she certainly knows how to fight really well. How she never hear of this gem is beyond reason.

" Well does my opponent have a name?" She said glaring angrily at the gem smirking at her.

" It's Sodalite." The gem said facing straight back at her.

" Sodalite." Blue Diamond said.

That was how it all began for the youngest diamond.

* * *

" So Blue, I have something that I need to tell you." Yellow Diamond said seriously to her younger sister.

A few days after the training with that Sodalite gem, a Sapphire approached her telling that Yellow wants to see her immediately. Blue hoped she hadn't done something wrong, but she knew that she had to face her sister sooner than later.

But so far since she got here Yellow doesn't seem angry with her. At least not yet. Blue hopes that her attitude remains. She definitely knowns how moody she can be a lot of the times.

" Go on." Blue said for her to get to the point.

" I have something important that I need to do and I can't do it alone. It involves those plans i asked of you to deliver to that Spinel. I'm going to need the right gem to help me, so I have chosen you as that gem." Yellow Diamond said before she gives a rare smile to her sister.

Blue has no idea what to say or feel. Literally Her eldest sister chose her as her help! Her liege! Blue certainly felt honorable at such news, but then felt sour about one thing: Clear Diamond.

Clear Diamond has alway made it known to everyone that she was to become her eldest sister's right hand and no one was going to stop her. The fact that Blue has taken that honor from her feels so wrong.

" I know you wonder about why I chose you over Clear and I will tell you why. She's too much like me and I need someone to balance with. Not someone who has as much fire as me, but has water. You can't have fire without enough water to keep it under control. Clear will understand sooner or later. In the meantime, I put her in charge of the Pearl Division to keep her satisfied for now. You and I will make a great team." Yellow explains to Blue as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

" I understand." Blue said as she nods before her sister out of honor to her. It's not everyday that she would receive a special assignment from Yellow Diamond herself.

" Good. You'll know when the time comes for us to take on the task. In the meantime, just train hard." Yellow advises her sternly before sending her sister on her way.

" I promise I won't let you down." Blue told her on her way out. Even though this is very honorable, deep down she can't help but not feel right about this at all.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, Blue Diamond has stopped at nothing to try to take down this Sodalite gem. Every single time it hasn't turn out too well. Mostly just ended being pinned down repeatedly. It seems that this gem is having too much fun with this.

" How do you even know that I was there?" Blue asked exhaustedly after she attempted a failed sneak attack.

" I just have my ways." Sodalite smiled as she gets off the diamond and offers her her hand.

" You're lucky that I actually like the challenge. Clear would accuse you of sabotaging her and have you jailed for life." Blue said as she ignores the hand and gets up on her own. Sodalite just tucks her hand back into her pocket and sudden tenses from the part about the jailing. " Are you ok?"

" Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Sodalite waves off the concern. But the young diamond can't help but wonder if something was wrong. Nevertheless she tries to remain upbeat and optimistic.

" Still. Man would I give to finally beat you at this." Blue said.

" Well that might just add insult to injury since I'm blind." Sodalite shrugged with a new smirk planted on her face.

" Wait." Blue registered this information before she shouted in outrage, "You're blind!? I have been beaten repeatedly by a blind gem!?"

Sodalite smiles as she brushes away her long bangs to show there are no eyes where they should be as she explains, " Just because I have no eyes doesn't mean I can't see. I can see with the ground. It's hard to explain, but I can sense object or people by feeling the sensation and steps below my feet. Which is why I don't wear any type of shoes." She gestures at her bare purple feet. "They tend to block my "vision." I can see you. That sword. Even those gems right below us."

" That's amazing." Blue said in awe as she looks down to see a couple of pearls marching as part of the surveillance. Then she realizes another thing as she looks back at the blind gem. " So that's how you identify my attacks and know where I can attack from. Right? By feeling the ground."

Sodalite nods as she faces the horizon. " I also rely on my hearing. You're not exactly the quietest walker with those shoes of yours. High heels don't make quiet shoes."

" Oh." Blue Diamond laughed nervously about that. Sure she has high heel shoes along with a dress, she doesn't let them get in the way of her being a fighter. " So you must be a great asset to home world. Am I correct?"

Then Sodalite's expression turns dark. She turns away from Blue Diamond as well in response to the comment. Blue Diamond gets a little worry and asks her, " What wrong? Did I offend you?"

Blue Diamond's throat tighten as she heard the gem say, " No, but the whole thing with me as an asset. That's not exactly the case. Unfortunately many of the gems don't see me as worthy fighter. They think that my blindness would only get in the way and told me I'm better off smashed. When you're not in the military or a scientist here, you're basically nothing."

Blue Diamond can feel exactly where she is coming from. She always feel out of place whenever thinks about issues personally. She doesn't see execution as a need. Just nothing more than nit picking the bunch of gems who don't seem to live up to standards of what it means to be strong. She just doesn't feel like a Diamond, even though she is.

" Well I don't think you're nothing. I tend to feel the same way sometimes." Blue quietly says the truth which surprises the blind gem. No gem has ever said something like that to her. She has no idea what to say.

" You mean it?" Sodalite asked. This better no be some joke.

" Yeah. You're the best sparring partner I have ever encountered. You beat me everytime I tried and that says something. Maybe there is a place for you. I can talk to my sister and…"

" No!" Sodalite said suddenly and fearfully as she step back from the young diamond before she realized her mistake. " I mean... no thanks. I don't need you generosity.

" What's wrong?" Blue asked quietly out of concern looking at the scare gem.

" They can't know about me." Sodalite explains as she crosses her arms uncomfortably. " I'm not even suppose to exist. Especially now. They labeled me "defective." I was suppose to destroyed. I only managed to escape. I hide here, because everyone comes here. No one would expect to find me here."

Blue has no idea what to say and her stomach was tying in a million knots. Only Yellow Diamond would give out the orders and determine who is "defective." Her own sister labeled this amazing gem "defective" and wanted to have her smashed. It was sickening.

The two of them go over to the edge of the platform and look out on the setting star as it turns to their night. Neither of them say anything to each other in response. But there silence says a lot of words. They are not happy with what Homeworld practices are.

Sodalite finally opens her mouth and says this, " I want to go to this planet called Earth. There's a gem there called Rose Quartz that I want to meet. A lot of the prisoners that I met said that she cares about every living thing. Maybe she might give a gem like me a chance."

" Why don't we?" Blue asked suddenly as a plan came to her.

" What?" Sodalite turns her head at her. If she had eyebrows, she would probably raise one.

" Go to Earth. Meet Rose Quartz. It makes sense. You can be protected by her." Blue said.

" Uhhh.. One problem Blue. How are we going to get their. We no longer have warp pads. They were destroyed a long time ago." Sodalite points out.

" But as a Diamond I have access to many space ships. I can sneak you on one of them and we can fly out of here." Blue explains the plan with such excitement.

Sodalite is dumbfounded. This plan is crazy. No insane. But it might just work. This might be her only way of getting out of here. But one thing tugs at her.

" Blue. Once you leave this planet. You can't come back. Are you prepared to give up everything about yourself here. I can't ask that of you." Sodalite asked her.

" But I can't live as a murderer. I did nothing in the past and let my sister harm anymore gems. This is a chance for me to change that. To make another life for myself. I am sure that this is what I want and what needs to done." Blue explains truefully.

Sodalite nods as she asks." Alright. So when do you think we should flee?"

" As soon as I am done talking with my sister tomorrow. I'll tell you where to meet me." Blue explains before she laughs, " In the meantime, I have no idea what to do. there's just so much going on in my head."

" Why don't we dance?" Sodalite suggested as she stands and offers her hand. Blue is hesitant and doesn't take it. She just only looks up at the gem.

" Dance? As in fusion? We're not supposed to do that. It's only for the weak." Blue Diamond said the lessons she learned from her sister to Sodalite.

" Nah. A different kind. Like a partner dance. We don't have to fuse." She explains to her with a mischievous smile on her face.

Blue has no idea what it was and don't know if it's ok, but brings her own hand anyway forward to Sodalite's.

Sodalite gently takes her hand with her own and softly takes her waist with the other. Blue Diamond has no idea what was going on but she wasn't stopping her. She was suppose to be the higher authority, but she was letting Sodalite take the reins and lead. Whether it was wrong or not, Blue didn't seem to care. She had never been touched so gently before

The two of them start to slowly dance among the training room floor without anyone to stop them. They glide. They spin. They only took so many steps. It seemed to last forever and ever into the darkless night.

When they were only swaying their hips in sync, Blue had to say something, " I don't know what the right words are to say how I feel about you. But I feel good about you. In fact, great."

" It's called "love." You say " I love you."" Sodalite explains as she holds more tightly.

" Right. Love. I love you." Blue whispers as the two continue to sway. She doesn't want this to end and leave Sodalite. She wants to let her go on dancing with her under the stars. Without anyone telling them what to do or give out any disapproval looks.

Blue looks at Sodalite and feels she needed to do something. She slowly pulls off the scarf from her face and then as if the universe was pulling on her to do it, She bends forward and slowly kisses Sodalite on the lips.

Sodalite was certainly surprised by this from her superior, but she let that thought go away as she melted into the kiss. Even if they didn't fuse, it certainly felt like that they did. That kiss has sealed their bond now and forever more.

* * *

The next morning Blue Diamond felt good. Really good. Nothing can really snap her out of these blossoming feelings. She can't stop smiling as she glide through the hallways of the gem palace to where her sister has requested her presence at. Even though today is a big day for her, the night before has certainly been bigger.

" Just because you're the favorite one doesn't mean you be all smiley about it. Get your head out of the clouds. This is serious work." Clear snarled at her dazed younger sister.

" Oh." Blue snapped out of it and faced her annoyed sister. " Sorry. I just got distracted. A lot has been going on."

Clear snorted at as she continue to march ahead of her to the Gem laboratory where their presence are needed by their elder sister. Apparently one of the scientist gems, a Spinel, has just perfected a machine and now can be ready for use. It's suppose to be one the most advances in technology in gem history and is destine to be revolutionary. That is what Blue has heard from Clear.

They enter the lab and a sight like no other bestowed on Blue Diamond. Her sister is right. This is a sight like no one has ever seen.

The laboratory is huge. The size of big warehouse. Which it probably once was. The whole space is crowded with millions of identical pearls that surround the center of place where the machine is as part of the guard. The machine itself looks revolutionary, but very intimidating to look at. Blue's stomach turns at the sight of this machine. It looks to be three laserbeams that built into one component. Two of them is pointed in opposite directions at small platforms that looks to be meant for a gem to stand on. The center laserbeam points downward at a bigger platform that is meant for something really important and Blue knows it. She has no idea what this is.

Clear Diamond rolls her eyes as she goes ahead of Blue towards the machine. Blue brings herself back to reality as she catches up to Clear as she also takes note Yellow Diamond is there too talking to the red Spinel gem sternly as though she was making clear on something. They both nod before Yellow takes notice of Blue and softens her expression.

" Ah. There she is. My helper." Yellow nods approvingly at her little sister. Meanwhile Clear snares under her breath at the sight.

Blue feels uncomfortable as she can't take her eyes off the machine.

" I see that you are quite interested in this." Yellow said eyeing the machine in fondness. " Beautiful isn't it? This will surely change of what it means to be strong."

" I see." Blue said before she dares to ask Yellow a question. " What does it exactly do?"

" This machine will allow two gems to be able to fuse as one in a process known as "compounding". Now you're probably wondering why would we need such a machine when we can already fuse on our own? Well this machine doesn't just fuse gems it binds them completely by each deoxyribonucleic acid strand. Forming something unlike any other. A permanent fusion." Yellow explains

Blue widens her eyes in horror as she looks at the machine. A machine that permanently fuses gems together!? There would be no way out. No unfusing. Everything about what made a gem on their own. Completely gone forever.

" This machine will make use strong and I intend to use on every single of us. There will no longer be any more weak links. We will be stronger than ever before. We'll be able to take over Earth in no time at all." Yellow grins evilly as she turns to her youngest sister. " Isn't this great Blue. Just think what our future will hold."

" Yeah." She shudders uncomfortably before a thought came to her. " So what do need me for?"

Yellow smiles even more evilly that it's practically scary as grabs Blue's shoulders, " We will be the first of our kind dear sister. You and I will be fused together as the Ultimate Diamond. We are so much alike, that we are practically one! Today we will be as one. I need you to be my counterpart in this. This our destiny."

Blue steps back in response from her arms. She can't believe what she was hearing. Her becoming permanently fused to her sister. It's unreal. It's insane. She said the one thing that changes everything " No."

" What?!" Yellow said as her mood changes from scary excitement to pure anger that is even more scary.

" I can't do something this. This is wrong. Partaking in this is insane. I refuse to do it." Blue said it confidently as she removes the gold band from her head she once proudly wore and tosses it as far as she can. She wasn't proud to be a Diamond. She was ashamed of it.

Yellow Diamond squints her eyes as she said, " I was hoping you be fused with me willingly. I guess we can't get everything we want." Will that said, she snaps her finger to a bunch of pearls who make a grab at Blue.

Blue takes her razor fan and starts fighting the pearls. She wasn't going down without a fight. One by one she poofs the pearls as she tries to make an escape from the lab. It was her against the whole planet.

" I have to get out of here and find Sodalite." She thought before she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She looks down to see a dagger. A diamond dagger. It could belong only one gem. Clear Diamond. But she doesn't have time to think as she retracted to her gem.

It seem forever yet no long at all. Blue Diamond felt herself come out of her gem and land back on the ground. She opens her eye to find herself being stared by many pearls with their spears at ready. She looks around and find herself staring a laser beam pointing at her. She is on one of the platforms of the gem compounding machine. She tries to stand up, but feel an immense amount of weight on her arms. She looks at them to find them cuffed and chained to the ground. She can't escape.

Blue shudders as sees Yellow Diamond step in front of her with a sickly smile on her face.

" Well it seems that you came. Luckily we diamonds take short time to regenerate. Now we can get back to business. Too bad Clear won't be here to witness this, but she's too busy finding that blind gem you loved so much." Yellow stated.

" Sodalite." She gasped that her sister knows.

" That's right. Don't think she'll be alive much longer once she's found. If only you have taken your lessons and orders more seriously."

" You said that fusing is for the weak. So what we're doing right makes you weak." Blue snarls back only to receive a slap in the face.

Yellow breathes heavily in anger. She leaves her sister to her own platform as she turns to the Spinel scientist and orders, " Start it up. The sooner the better."

Blue Diamond hung her head as she shed tears. " Oh Sodalite. It's my fault that we're in this mess. We should have run while we had the chance. Now we'll never escape." She whispers to herself as hears the machine start to power up. But it was also when she heard a boom.

The main doors seem have exploded and a figure jumps out from the them and head to the machine. Blue Diamond widens her eyes in shock to see who it was. It was Sodalite.

"Blue Diamond!" Sodalite screamed as she starts beating through the pearls to get to the gem compounding machine. She keeps stabbing and poofing many pearls as much possible to save her.

" Sodalite! No!" Blue screamed as the power revs up even more to permanently fuse her to Yellow.

Yellow in the meantime is laughing menacingly at their helplessness as she prepares herself to be fused to her sister. Blue Diamond is not going to be saved from being fused in time. She was going to be fused whether they like it or not. But what Yellow Diamond didn't expect what Sodalite was really intending.

Sodalite jumps over the pearls and flies in the air toward the direction she was going for as the machine lights up. Yellow Diamonds laughs were cut short as Sodalite slams into her and shoves her out of the way in time the laser to hit Sodalite and disappeared into particles in an instant.

" Sodalite!" Blue screamed before she too way was hit by the laser. She instantly feels no longer solid as she felt the laser break her down into particles and sucks her into the machine.

Blue and Sodalite feel like they are on such a whirl ride. Neither of them feel solid, but they aren't in pain. Just scattered around and dizzy. More of a discomfort really. As they start to feel more solid again, they feel strange. Like they are becoming something new, but at the same time something similar. They feel the presence of each other coming closer even though they can't see or actually feel at the moment. They feel they are getting closer to each other than they ever were before. As though they are being sewed with needle and thread. They are becoming one with each other. No. They are only becoming one. They won't be individuals anymore, but for some reason neither of them are scared about it.

" No!" Yellow screamed in downfall as she gets back on her feet to see her plan destroyed.

The whole room becomes a blinding white for a second before everything dims back down to see the byproduct on the center platform for everyone to see.

The fusion was tall. About seven feet at least. Her built is lean, but strong as well. She has pale blue skin and long dark blue hair in a sleek high ponytail. Her outfit was a dark blue romper with a short black leather jacket over it. Her dark blue gems are embedded on both sides of her hips. For shoes, she has on knee high black leather boots.

The gem raises her face to show her eyes. The pearls gasp as they see that the eyes have electric blue irises. The eyes shift around at everyone with such intensity. Everyone, even Yellow Diamond, seemed a bit intimidated by this fusion's look of anger.

The gem opens her mouth and says this in such intimidation and confidence, " I am Kyanite and you can't hurt us anymore!"

" Get her!" Yellow diamond orders the pearls in the room. They all fly in action to destroy this new gem.

Kyanite on instinct pulls weapons out of both sides of her hips. The metal fan and the long knife and brought them together. The two weapons form together into a double sided axe that is very powerful lookings. With one swipe of the axe an energy field erupts from the axe and knocks everyone in the room down to the ground from the sudden force.

Kyanite jumps over the pearls to the sliding door. She looks at everyone angrily one last time before she makes a run for it to the space ship port.

Her thoughts are racing as she hears the alarms sound along with the doors closing her fast ahead to prevent her escape. But with each swipe of her axe, energy fields from it burst those doors open to allow her access. She won't let them stop her.

She makes it to the space ship port as she sees many gems charge from many directions onto the platform. Kyanite looks around and her blue eyes land on an escape pod. Perfect for one passenger.

She climbs in the green pod and it instantly activates for her to use.

Kyanite looks at the controls unfamiliar to them. She has never use this ship before and has no idea how to work it. Then as though a part of her has unlocked, she starts instinctively start working the controls. She figures it's her counterpart Blue Diamond's doing. Just like her fighting instinct was Sodalite's.

The machine hovers off the ground and blasts out of the port.

" Ok. Ok." Kyanite said looking at the stars in front of her. " I just need to break the atmosphere barrier and I can set a course for Earth."

Easier said than done when a spaceship appears in front of her to stop her from doing so. It was Clear Diamond's ship.

A message was pitched to the pod's main screen. It was Clear Diamond. She starts laughing, " Well. Well. Looks like you're not the favorite anymore Blue. You know I always hated you. Oh right, you're practically dead now. I'm just going to destroy what's left of you now and whatever blind thing you got stuck with."

That really set Kyanite off. No one messes who she was. At least that's what she figured out now.

" Blue Diamond is not dead. Neither is Sodalite. They are both alive and I am living proof of their love. Even thanks to you that I will be able never unfuse, we are going to be ok. More than ok. We are Kyanite!" Kyanite screamed as she starts shooting at the diamond.

Clear Diamond shoots back at the space pod and misses her. That pod can only take so much damage and can be destroyed by one shot. But unfortunately it's also is very maneuverable and Blue Diamond knows it which means so will Kyanite.

Kyanite shoots at the engine of Clear Diamond's ship and it immediately takes a major hit as it blasts out of the sky.

Kyanite hears the last screams of the diamond as she breaks the barrier of atmosphere with the space pod and makes it. She punches in the coordinates and goes into light speed mode as it breaks the sound barrier from remains of what is not even home to her. It may have been once Blue Diamond's home, maybe Sodalite's as well. But it is not Kyanite's.

The ship is going so fast that Kyanite sworn that it almost ripped off her eyelids as it came out of that mode when it was starting break Earth's atmosphere. Fire rages arounds it as she starts coming through, but luckily the space pod has shields and everything to prevent her from being vaporized. Kyanite starts the landing sequence when she reaches the atmosphere and braces for impact.

The landing was certainly violent and could have gone better. But at least the ship remained in one piece and she wasn't hurt. That was for sure. It has really been intense long day for her.

She looks around the still space pod as she catches her breath. Everything has been going on at once. Her permanent fusion. Her escape. Her betrayal. Well Blue Diamond's betrayal. Reaching Earth by the scruff of her neck. Just everything. But she made it. She made it to Earth.

She climbs out of the space pod and out of the hole it has made to look around her new environment. From the looks of it, it appears to be night. For sure it appears to be a lot of sand and the water is not at all far from it as it laps over it. A beach for sure. She sees light ahead of her. There must be a town not too far.

" Ok. Great. I have no idea where I'm at. Now I just have to figure out how to find one gem by the name of Rose Quartz. Earn her trust and save all of humanity. Shouldn't be hard at all." Kyanite sarcastically said as she collapses on the sand. She's pretty sure both Sodalite and Blue Diamond are as frustrated as well. It's weird. She both of them, but she's also her own person. She needs to get used to being a full time fushion now.

Kyanite looks at the stars in the sky as she thinks about what just happened. She's now a permeant fusion and will be like this for all of eternity. It may seem like torture, but to Kyanite it's just an adjustment. Even looking sat the stars is quite an adjustment. Part of her is not used to seeing at all. Her mind keeps switching back and forth of the gems that make her. It hurts her body because she can't just simply unfuse to bare the pain. She has to learn to think as one person instead of two. It will take practice, but someday she get it down. She just needs to be patient. But at the good thing that came out of this was that her former selves love and trust each other. Not out of fear and reluctance. So really she's going to be fine.

But her time for rest is cut short when she feels a strong thud land on the ground near her. She sits up to find not one, but three gems angry and with their weapons ready to attack her.

One was definitely a pearl, but her stance is way different from the ones she encountered on home world when she holds her spear. As though she has her own feelings. She is a Pearl who has broke her factory mode.

The purple one was short and pudgy like she's some young kid, but her whip does make her a threat. From previous knowledge, the whip is a weapon that most gems have when they were made on earth. She must be one of those gems from the Kindergarten that was once operational but no longer in existence.

The tall one had a cube afro thing going that look to belong to one of those ruby back on home world, but her facial structure that belong to a sapphire. Her skin tone is cyan color and has dark red gems on each of her palms. She is most definitely the leader with her powerful gauntlets. Kyanite recognizes her as a fusion gem.

" I mean no harm." Kyanite shouted as she gets on her knees and holds out her bare hands in front of her to show them that she has no intent on attacking anyone. Which surprises them, but they still keep their guards up.

" Give us one reason that you aren't hear on behalf of Yellow Diamond." The Pearl demanded with her spear ready.

" I am living proof of what Yellow Diamond intends to do to everyone on home world. If you let me help you, we can stop her. You may not have my trust now. But I essure you that I intend to earn and keep it. I was once blind. Physically and emotionally. But now everything is clear of what my path is now. I am now a whole new person. My name is Kyanite and I here to fight for earth and for the gems who deserve to be free. Let me become who I am suppose to be. Please." Kyanite said to them as she stands up confidently. Whether they chose to believe her is up to them and she will respect their decisions. She won't force them otherwise like what home world practices. That's all it matters to her. But she needs gather as much allies as possible to stop her counterpart sister's doings. Once and for all.

The three gems seem hesitant, but Kyanite relaxes as she sees them slowly lower their weapons. It's not much, but it's certainly is a start.

* * *

 **Wow over seven thousand words in one chapter. Now that is amazing. This is the longest I have ever written in one chapter. I can't believe it. Then again this took about three weeks to write.**

 **This is a one shot only. I have really put so much effort into this story. About three weeks in the making. I learned about compounds in chemistry and thought of this concept as way of making gem fusion. This is my first ever love story and to be honest I can't be anymore proud of it. Longest one shot I have ever made I tell you. Over ten pages long! I got inspired by Garnet's character to come up with this. At first I was was going to make the two gems into Tanzanite, but then I changed it to Kyanite because I never saw this gem in fanfiction stories before and wanted to give this a shot. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
